disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
1937
]] ''.]] , the prototype for Daisy Duck, in ''Don Donald.]] for the first time.]] Production *February - A story meeting for Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs is held to discuss how the film can be finished on time. *February 25 - The final design for the Queen's Witch form, by Joe Grant, is approved for animation in Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs. * June - The final design for the Prince is approved for animation in Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs. * July 7 **Staff at the studio watch the "work in progress" Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs, not yet complete, in order to give feedback on the film. **William Garity films activities in the studio as publicity for Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs, to be used by RKO. * September - Walt shows a "work in progress" Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs for banker Joe Rosenberg to receive some much needed funds to complete the film. * December 20 - Cecil B. DeMille interviews Walt Disney on the Lux Radio Theatre. Theatrical releases Feature films * December 21 - Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs premieres at the Carthay Circle Theatre in Los Angeles. Shorts * January 2 - The Worm Turns * January 9 - Don Donald * February 6 - Magician Mickey * February 20 - Moose Hunters * March 13 - Woodland Café * April 17 - Mickey's Amateurs * May 15 - Little Hiawatha * May 29 - Modern Inventions * September 24 - Hawaiian Holiday * October 15 - Clock Cleaners * November 5 - The Old Mill * November 26 - Pluto's Quin-puplets * December 10 - Donald's Ostrich * December 24 - Lonesome Ghosts People Births *January 4 - Dyan Cannon (actress, director, screenwriter, editor and producer) *January 8 - Shirley Bassey (singer) *January 15 - Margaret O'Brien (film, television and stage actress) *January 30 - Vanessa Redgrave (actress and political activist) *January 31 - Suzanne Pleshette (actress) *February 8 - Joe Raposo (composer, songwriter, pianist, television writer and lyricist) *March 3 - Bobby Driscoll (actor) *March 20 - Jerry Reed (musician, songwriter, actor) *March 30 - Warren Beatty (actor, producer, screenwriter and director) *April 6 - Billy Dee Williams (actor) *April 20 - George Takei (actor) *April 22 - Jack Nicholson (actor, director, producer and screenwriter) *May 2 - Lorenzo Music (actor, voice actor and musician) *May 11 - Takashi Inagaki (actor and voice actor) *May 12 - George Carlin (stand-up comedian, actor, writer, author) *May 22 - Lawrence Gabriel, Jr. (actor, drama teacher and occasional producer) *June 1 - Morgan Freeman (actor) *June 11 - Johnny Brown (actor and singer) *June 28 - Tom Magliozzi (radio show host, mechanic) *July 2 - Richard Petty (former NASCAR driver) *July 6 - Ned Beatty (actor) *July 12 - Bill Cosby (stand-up comedian, actor, author and singer-songwriter) *July 25 - Paul Collins (actor and voice actor) *August 6 - Barbara Windsor (English actress) *August 8 - Dustin Hoffman (actor) *September 6 - Jo Anne Worley (actress) *September 10 - Brian Murray (actor and theatre director) *September 13 - Don Bluth (director and animator) *September 28 - Rod Roddy (radio and television announcer) *October 15 - Linda Lavin (singer and actress) *November 4 - Loretta Swit (actress) *December 8 - James MacArthur (actor) *December 31 - Anthony Hopkins (actor and composer) Deaths *June 7 - Jean Harlow (actress) *June 19 - J.M. Barrie (author and dramatist) Events * December 27 - Walt Disney appears on the cover of TIME Magazine. Character debuts * January 9 - Donna Duck * October 17 - Huey, Dewey, and Louie * December 21 - Queen Grimhilde, Magic Mirror, Snow White, The Prince, Humbert the Huntsman, Happy, Grumpy, Sneezy, Bashful, Sleepy, Doc, Dopey * December 24 - The Lonesome Ghosts 1937